Witchy Woman
by ReallyUhSharp
Summary: When Galinda asks Elphaba if she can play some music, what's the worst that could happen? Gelphie one-shot: could loosely be described as a song-fic.


**A/N: This is what I did today when I should have been revising. As you can see, I'm failing at this whole 'study leave' concept...**

* * *

"Miss Elphaba, you don't mind if I play some music?"

Elphaba shook her head, not glancing up from her book. "As long as you keep it down," she told her room mate, "I _am _trying to read here."

She returned to _The Emergence of Modern Philosophy of Religion,_ paying no further attention to Galinda as the blonde began to hunt through her collection of records. A few minutes later, however, the opening bars of a pop-like beat blared deafeningly from the gramophone, causing Elphaba to start in surprise. Once she had recovered from the initial shock, the green girl looked incredulously over at her room mate.

"Miss Galinda!" she shouted, trying to make herself heard over the music, "I said to keep the volume _down._"

Galinda did not seem to hear her, however. Her eyes were closed and she was moving her small body elegantly to the music, her hips rolling gracefully from side to side.

"Miss _Galinda!" _Elphaba began to rise to her feet in order to turn the music down herself, but suddenly realised that her room mate had mysteriously vanished. Elphaba blinked in surprise and then glanced around, frowning. Where could she possibly have gone?

Suddenly, Elphaba felt a soft pressure on her hair and tensed immediately. Galinda was behind her and was _playing with her hair. _What in heaven's name..?

Half of Elphaba wanted to jump to her feet and move swiftly away, but there seemed to be some sort of invisible force pinning her to the chair.

Galinda's arms slowly crept over her shoulders and across her collarbone- _seductively? _Elphaba wondered, gulping nervously. And then, without warning, the blonde began singing in her ear, her voice soft and whispery.

"_Raven hair and ruby lips…"_

Elphaba shivered as she felt Galinda's breath on her neck. She moved her eyes quickly back to her book, although she had long ago lost her place. She was not certain of what Galinda was trying to do, but was sure it was not right that she was _enjoying _it.

"_Sparks fly from her fingertips_," Galinda continued to sing in the same sensual whisper, taking one of Elphaba's hands and entwining their fingers together. Elphaba snatched it away quickly, but by doing so she allowed her book to snap shut, losing her page.

"_Echoed voices in the night…" _Galinda was in front of her now, and had a hand on each of Elphaba's shoulders as she rolled her hips from side to side. _God help me, _Elphaba thought pensively, trying in vain to find the page in her book again and _not_ be distracted by the slow, deliberate movements of Galinda's lower body.

"_She's a restless spirit on an endless flight…"_

Without warning, Galinda whipped the book out of Elphaba's grasp and tossed it onto the ground.

Elphaba gasped. "Galinda…" she began, but got no further than that as the blonde took the book's place on her lap, straddling her. With nothing now to distract herself from her suddenly intimate room mate, Elphaba did not know what to do save to cling desperately onto the sides of her chair. She was truly Galinda's prisoner.

Galinda seemed to know this, and grinned as she wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck. _"Oooooo-hooooo, witchy woman…"_ she sang in the same intoxicating whisper, fluttering her eyelashes. Elphaba swallowed. Witchy woman? Was that… _her?_

"_See how high she flies…" _And then her glasses were gone from her eyes as Galinda threw them down onto the floor to join her book and Elphaba found herself with blurred vision. Not that she would have been able to see clearly anyway by this point- Galinda's presence seemed to be all around her, taking over her entirely.

"_Oooo-hooo, witchy woman…"_ Galinda's hands were in her hair again- _really _in it this time- and her face was barely an inch away from Elphaba's. The green woman's heart was pounding; her entire _body _seemed to be blushing.

"_She's got the moon in her eyes."_

Then Galinda leaned even closer to her, staring right at Elphaba as she sang this last line. Her eyes were so blue- Elphaba had never noticed before now just how much so. She shivered as the blonde woman paused with her lips just an inch away from hers. _Oh god, Galinda, _she thought wildly, _don't tease me now. Just kiss me. Kiss me. Please._

And then, suddenly, she did. Galinda's warm lips were on hers, fierce against her mouth. Their bodies were pressed together; Galinda's hands seemed to be not only in Elphaba's hair anymore, but _everywhere. _The music was still playing in the background, but Elphaba barely heard it and Galinda had well and truly abandoned her singing in order to focus her mouth on the much more worthwhile occupation of kissing her passionately.

"Miss Elphaba? Oz to Miss Elphaba? Goodness, your book can't be _that _interesting."

"Huh?" Elphaba glanced up wildly. She was sitting at her desk with _The Emergence of Modern Philosophy of Religion_ back in her hands, her glasses firmly back on her face, and Galinda was standing beside the gramophone, waving a record at her.

"Oh good, _now _you're listening!" Galinda brandished the record. "You don't mind if I put some music on?"

"No… I mean…Go ahead…" Elphaba shook her head in confusion. She couldn't possibly have imagined all that… Could she?

Moments later, music began to filter through her consciousness. Elphaba's eyes widened in alarm as she recognised the familiar tune. She looked quickly at Galinda, who was humming along to the song and swaying her hips a little as she moved in front of the mirror and began to apply her makeup. Elphaba felt her cheeks colouring rapidly and jumped to her feet.

"Actually, Miss Galinda, I-I think I'll go and study in the l-library," she stammered, not waiting for an answer before grabbing her book and heading hastily out of the door.

Once out in the hallway, Elphaba leaned against the wall and tried desperately to control her breathing. Even through the door she could hear the music- a voice had begun to sing the same lyrics that Galinda had sung in her daydream- and yet it was a _male _voice singing; which made the entire concept of the song different to Elphaba.

She closed her eyes as her heart rate began to slow back to normal. Elphaba knew she had to stop having these fantasies about her room mate- they were not right and nor were they realistic. _Don't wish, don't start, _Elphaba reprimanded herself. Galinda had Fiyero- she had her Prince. She would _never _be interested in a socially awkward green girl like her.

* * *

Back in the room, Galinda stared sadly at the door through which Elphaba had hurried out of, annoyed with herself for letting herself feel rejected by Elphaba yet again.

"_Woo-hooo, witchy woman…"_

Frowning, Galinda returned to the gramophone and stopped the song in the middle of the chorus. She didn't really want to listen to it- it would only add to her feelings of bitterness. She had wanted _Elphaba _to listen to it, and then maybe… Maybe she would have seen the connection… Maybe she would have realised…

_I should have known that it was a silly idea, _Galinda thought with a stab of pain, _She's not my witchy woman and she never will be._

* * *

**A/N: "Witchy Woman" lyrics are by The Eagles- covered, of course, by our beautiful Kristin Chenoweth.**

**Review? Please? :)**


End file.
